Random YJ oneshots
by Believe-daydream-Fly529
Summary: A collection of all of the oneshots I'll write for young justice. Probably mostly chalant, may feature some spitfire aquarocket or other depending on the reviews I get. Feel free to suggest couples or prompts! First oneshot, Nightwing/Zatanna after a mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Feel free to send in prompts... anything you want. I'm kinda just writing these randomly... All Nightwing Zatanna of course :) Lets start!**

**Prompt:After a mission**

They both just got home from a league/team mission, one that was highly dangerous and they barely escaped from. He's still in his black and blue Nightwing costume, covered with bandages on his left arm where the sleeve was ripped off and bloodstained on his chest where he was slashed with Jokers knife. She is still in her dirty magicians outfit with rips in the blazer and stockings. Walking over to him, he wraps his arms around her.

"It was much too close for comfort today wasn't it 'tanna." She chuckles. That was a total understatement. He wipes away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Just seeing you... lying there. I thought that I lost you." She chokes out. It was painful, not just for him, but for her. Not that she walked away completely unscathed. Gently, he pushes his hand through her hair to run over the place where her head connected with the concrete floor when Poison Ivy slammed her against it. He sighs.

"This is part of the life Zee. We both know it. I'm sorry for scaring you though, any way I can make it up to you?" He's smiling cheekily while he says this and she can't help but giggle. Even while bloodstained and bandaged, he can still manage to be dorky. She pushes him away slightly.

"Let's go get cleaned up. Then we'll talk." Despite the fact that officially they're 'broken up' they really aren't. They still act like a couple outside of the league and live together and go on dates. (and ok _maybe_ they don't act as innocent as they both appear, but hey, they are adults now.) As she walks to their room and gets out a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, she can hear the shower running in the guest bedroom. Such a gentleman, left her the big nice master bath. She strips out of her many layered outfit and leaves it on the floor to wash later and enjoys letting the warm water run over her bruised skin. Once she's dressed and presentable again, she walks out to the living room where he's waiting for her with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"...Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He chuckles

"Frequently. Have you figured out how I'm making it up to you for scaring you?" She looks slightly thoughtful at this, which he finds, well, adorable. When she's considering something, she bites down lightly on her bottom lip and gets this cute little crease between her eyebrows. Her face lights up when she makes a decision.

"I want you to say my favorite words, and then I want you to hold me for the rest of the night." He smirks. Usually his 'making up' to her is something like this. She squeals slightly as he spins her in a circle before dipping her.

"I love you." He breathes into her ear leaving her breathless. As she connects their lips he can vaguely feel them falling onto the couch, but he's a little preoccupied right now. When they come up for air they're both panting. She snuggles into his chest while closing her eyes.

"I love you too." He chuckles. They'll always be fine as long as they can kiss each others worries away.

**Just a cute little fluffy shot :) I just wanted a place to put all my oneshots for them, feel free to offer any prompts (as suggested above) and couples too! (though mainly I'll be writing chalant, spitfire, and maybe aquarocket...) Review if you want it continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**These have been kinda drabbley... sorry they're so short. Here's the next one! (+disclaimer, which I forgot last time.) **

**I don't own Young Justice! If I did, Zatanna and Nightwing wouldn't have a history, they would be together! **

**Prompt: Being late**

When Zatanna gets angry, she doesn't get angry like the other girls do. Artemis will just kinda scream in your face, and depending on exactly how mad she is at you (from a scale of 1-Wally) there will be some physical injury involved. M'gann never really gets _angry_ angry. She'll just be disappointed in you to the point where she either won't talk to you or won't make cookies, which is a punishment for everyone else too. Raquel is like Artemis, except she might leave you in one of her force bubbles for solitary confinement. Zatanna however, is a totally different story.

He knows he's getting the first degree as soon as he pulls up to the curb on his Wing cycle. Reservations were at 6:30, he should know, because he made them. Yet here he was, forty minutes late.

"I'm so sorry Zee!" She doesn't make a sound. She just kind of gives him this glare, and walks up to the server.

"Richard Grayson, party of two." Her voice is polite, but he can make out the annoyed undertones in it. Despite the fact that they're late for his reservation, they get seated right away. I mean, he _is_ the richest heir in the northern hemisphere.

"Zee, please can't I just explain-"

"Fine." She answers curtly. "Go ahead. What's your excuse?" He just kinda looks uncomfortable right now, and is fidgeting like Wally after he's had sugar.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you _here. _It has to do with our... hobby." She of course, gets it immediately and doesn't ask again until after dinner, (she's still glaring daggers at him of course) but doesn't really turn up the heat until they get home. When they walk in the door she sits down on the couch and glares at him some more. Not just any glare now though, it's a batglare. Growing up with the batglare, you would think he'd be immune. It's one thing getting a batglare from your mentor after painting the batmobile pink, it's another to get it from your extremely pissed off girlfriend.

"I'm waiting." She insinuates. And although she's still mad, he can hear the curiosity in her voice. He isn't late often, but when he is, usually it's something important. He sighs.

"I was at the cave getting ready to leave when a signal was sent out that Joker was robbing the bank. Again. I thought it would take a few minutes tops, but, he had twice the goons then usual and Harley Quinn. They dragged me off-"

"Dragged you off! Dick, what happened! Are you hurt?" He gave a low chuckle.

"No, I'm pretty much ok. I have one big cut on my chest that went pretty deep but-"

"ekat ffo sih trihs" She chanted, and suddenly he felt himself being pushed onto the couch. She ran her finger along the edge of the bandage. She began muttering enchantments under her breath and he could feel the skin repairing itself. He kissed her and she broke her chant.

"Don't distract me!" When she was finished she looked exhausted. _Healing always makes her tired _he thought as he carried her to their room. As he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple her eyes fluttered open. She sighed, and pulled him down onto the bed with her.

"What am I going to do with you?" He laughed.

"Am I excused for being late?" Now it was her turn to laugh.

"As long as you always come back to me."

**Throwing up rainbows. Too much fluff. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Just for a change this one is going to be spitfire... I'm updating all my fics tonight as a Thanksgiving treat :). I don't own! **

**Prompt:Fire and Ice**

Artemis was pissed, and really, no one was surprised. What surprised them was how they she was reacting. The villain of the day (condiment king) had made one too many cracks about Artemis's family, which was a reoccurring problem since that had become common knowledge. Instead of beating on him like she usually would have when she gets angry, she just kind of froze. It was scarring them.

"Dude, Rob, what's wrong with her?" Wally whispered to Robin as they rode the Bioship back to the mountain. Robin shrugged.

"I have no idea. I'm pretty sure the condiment king broke her." He whispered back. Wally shook his head in bewilderment. Artemis hadn't talked at all since the quips at her family. She just kinda glared at anyone who tried to talk to her, and had this glare on her face that seemed to send the temperature in the bioship to sub 0.

"Artyyyy" Wally called to her. As she turned around she just shot him a glare.

"Artyyy-"

"My name is Artemis." She glared at him.

"It speaks!" He yelled.

"NO DUH I CAN TALK BUT I CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR YOU YOU WORTHLESS FLIRT WITH THE COMMON SENSE OF A ROCK!"

"Geez _Arty_ you don't have to get so worked up about it."

"MY NAME IS ARTEMIS!"

"Well. It looks like you two are back to normal." Robin commented. Zatanna, who was sitting in front of him giggled.

"Of course, Wally's fire will always melt Artemis's shell and give her back her spark."

**Kinda suckish... After I update my other story maybe I'll write another one. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! Ugh. Finals are finally OVER! Yess :) sorry for my lack of updates, with christmas and all I just got too distracted :P This one is for SnowWolf22, sorry it's so late! So just for background, Zatanna has moved out of the cave to make room for new members and she and Artemis wait until the last minute to get the guys gifts. The guys on the other hand, did exactly the same thing. As of now, all four of them know Dicks identity. BTW, Zatanna Artemis and Wally are about 18-19, Dick is 17 and 1/2**

**Dick: The 1/2 matters!**

**Artemis:She wishes she was cool enough to own us**

**Prompt:Last minute Christmas shopping**

"ARTEMIS WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" A distraught (emphasis on the _dis_) Zatanna called to her best friend. It was Christmas eve, and both girls had no idea what to get for their boyfriends. Artemis wasn't really worried, Wally was Wally. He was sure to love almost anything she got him. Zatanna on the other hand, has a billionaire for a boyfriend. What do you get the guy who has everything? (Or at least the power/money to get anything).

"Chill Zatanna, deep breathes. Ok, so maybe we waited a little too long to do the shopping for the boys. No big deal. Not the end of the world. Let's just head to the mall and window shop." So both girls got on their snow gear, because it got _really_ cold in Gotham, and headed to the nicer mall in downtown. Zatanna was driving the new black convertible Dick _insisted _on getting her. The top was up, but even then it was so cold they needed to crank the heater. While they were driving they brainstormed.

"Ok, it's hard enough to shop for guys, but boyfriends are even harder!" Artemis exclaimed after ten minutes of no ideas. When the girls got to the mall, it wasn't just packed, it was a zoo. People were fighting over clothes just like in the movies, and you were lucky to get out of the toy section _alive._ After half an hour of just fighting through the crowd, both girls gave up on their first approach and headed back to the safety of Zatanna's apartment. (Furnished and funded by Bruce Wayne, of course. She _is_ still in high school.) As both girls shook the snow out of their jackets and threw their purses onto the table, they made hot chocolate and started surfing the internet for ideas.

"Oh! Oh! Go back Artemis, maybe this will help." She clicked on one of those links to take them to a quiz site to see what to get them.

"Ok, first question. What kind of hobbies does he enjoy?" Zatanna read. Both girls thought for a little.

"Um, acrobatics?"She threw out for review.

"Running?" Artemis said uncertainly. Both girls then looked at each other and laughed. Then they laughed, and then they laughed some more.

"Heh, let's just got to the next question. What is your favorite memory with them?" Artemis looked slightly uncomfortable now. She loved Zatanna like a sister, maybe even more then her actual one, but sharing her feelings was not her favorite pastime. Zatanna, seeing her friends discomfort, decides to go first. Softly smiling at the memory, she says

"The first time her ever told me he loved me. I think it was about a year and a half after that first new years kiss, you probably remember the mission. The one where he got captured by Joker? Well, he was just out of the infirmary, and we were hanging in the mansion watching a movie and talking. By the end of the movie, I was just snuggling into him and started crying. The trauma of that mission... I thought I had lost him. So he just held me and told me he wasn't going anywhere. I asked him how could he be sure, and he said he loved me too much to leave me alone." She sighed over the memory. That was a great day. She could see Artemis was ready to share hers now.

"WAIT! I have the perfect gift idea... but you first Artemis." She exclaimed suddenly. Artemis sucked in a deep breath and started.

"Well, my favorite memory with him was the time that I tried to cook dinner. It was a nightmare." She smiled at that. "Half of the dinner was burned and half was undercooked. Only one dish came out just right, it was the mashed potatoes. So when Wally came home he found me on the kitchen floor, a sobbing mess. He took one look around the kitchen, scooped the bowl of mashed potatoes right off the counter, and told me that they were the best he had ever eaten. That was the first time anyone had ever made me feel good about doing something somewhat girly." Zatanna awed over the memory before striking a 'thinking' pose. With a finger pointed straight in the air she exclaimed.

"I know just what you should get him!" Both girls hopped into Zatanna's car once again, but this time drove straight into the bat caves secret entrance.

"We need your help."

**With the boys:**

"Wally, would you shut up for _five freaking minutes_ so I can _think_?!" Dick exclaimed at his best friend. Wally shrugged.

"Thinking has never been my strong point. I was always more of an action person... Why don't we just go pick them out some underwear? haven't you seen all the victoria's secret commercials lately?" Dick blushed a deep red at this.

"I am not getting my girlfriend _underwear_ for christmas. And I'm pretty sure Artemis would kill you if you did." Wally paled at the thought. Yeah, not a good idea.

Then what do you propose we do? We have no present, no plan, and no idea what we are doing." Dick sighed. To the internet it is. The internet holds the answers to everything. As he was looking up gift ideas Wally was looking over his shoulder directly by his ear when he screamed

"NO DUDE GO BACK!" Dick winced at the volume of his voice before clicking the back button and glaring at him,

"Was the scream necessary?" When Wally rolled his eyes he decided to just start going through the questions.

"Favorite animal?"

"Dove"

"Fox" Dick threw up an eyebrow while Wally just held both his hands up like _her favorite not mine_

"Favorite gem"

"Blue Sapphire"

"Black opal" Once again, Dick shot him a look. "Don't give me that look. Opals signify a long prosperous romantic relationship, I gave one to her when we started dating and she said that she liked it because I choose a black one." Wally saying something intelligent. That makes what, six times now?

"Wait, gemstone, animal, dove, robin. I know what I'm doing!" Dick exclaimed. Wally just smiled.

**Christmas day at the mansion (Zatanna and Artemis ended up staying over while Dick and Wally were in his room, now it's about dinner time.)**

"Merry Christmas beautiful." Wally whispered in Artemis's ear while wrapping his arms around her. She blushed, still not used to displaying affections in public before replying "Merry Christmas." She hesitated before extracting herself from his arms and grabbing one of his hands.

"I hope you like your christmas present..." She trailed off while leading him to a room off the main living room. It wasn't the official dining room, but the furniture had been pushed against the walls and a table with two chairs had been put in the middle. On the table was a modest sized dinner of grilled chicken, steamed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. Artemis spoke again, "I know you'll be able to eat still after eating most of this, so you'll have room for the Christmas dinner Alfred made, but I made this all-"

"For me?" Wally finished her sentence. She bit her bottom lip softly and nodded. It was perfect. "Thanks babe. This is the best Christmas present ever!" After they had eaten, Wally got out his present to her.

"I know it's not as meaningful as yours, but here is your present." He handed her a small wrapped box. She tore open the wrapping paper and pulled out a small silver bracelet with an arrowhead charm set in black opal.

"Oh Wally, it's perfect. And it matches the other one you got me." She pulled out a small black opal arrowhead pendent from around her neck. He smiled.

"Why do you think I got it? Look Artemis, mistletoe. You know what that means." She gave a small chuckle before pulling him in close and pressing their lips together. As they pulled away, you could see smiles on both their faces. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Wally leaned in close once again.

"Merry Christmas."

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"Boo." Zatanna whispered in Dick's ear. In all his life, four people could sneak up on him. Alfred, Joker, Batman, and Zatanna. A smirk graced his handsome features.

"Pretty sure it's Christmas Zee, not Halloween." She gave a small breathy laugh, it sounded like the tinkling of silver bells.

"Merry Christmas to you too Dick." They both smiled as he led them away from the living room to the parlor off to the side. A small fireplace was burning with pine logs and a picnic had been spread out in front of it. Zatanna laughed again. "What about Christmas dinner?" Dick shrugged.

"Think of this as an appetizer." As they lounged in front of the fire eating not _too_ many cookies and drinking hot chocolate, they just reveled in each other's company, not really exchanging words until Zatanna asked,

"Are you ready for your present?" Dick smiled.

"You go first." With a little pout she got out a large wrapped box with Robin symbols on the wrapping paper. He laughed, but his days as Robin were over.

"This is more for Nightwing then for Richard Grayson... but I stayed up all night working on these so I hope you like them." He raised an eyebrow, she _made_ these? As he took the lid off the box, his breath caught in his throat. A whole new arsenal of wingdings. "Um, these ones with the red tips are fire, and those with the green tips are smoke. The ones with the blue tips are ice, and the ones with the purple tips have magic in them so that they disable all weapons within a five meter radius..." She then found herself being half crushed by her boyfriend in a hug.

"This is so perfect Zee. But what brought this on?" She licked her lips nervously before replying.

"Do you remember the first time that you told me you loved me? I just wanted to make sure that what happened on that mission won't be repeating. I'm helping you keep your promise not to leave me alone." Zatanna gave him a smile while he couldn't help but think that she was too perfect to be real.

"I'm keeping my promise Zee. There's no way I could ever leave you behind." He pulled her into a soft hug before planting a kiss on her forehead. "now it's time for my present. Here." He handed her a blue jewelry box. When she opened it, inside was a necklace with a robin and dove pendent. "They both have sapphire eyes, I thought, because I used to be a robin and you're a dove it's like how we met for the first-" His sentence was cut off by his girlfriend tackling him to the ground with a kiss. When they finally came up for air, she asked him to put the necklace on for her. He looked into her blue eyes, more crystal blue then any sapphire before hugging her tightly.

"I love you." She said into his ear.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas."

**I got sooo carried away! This is the longest thing I've written in a while. Review! It gives me incentive to update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Too many ideas... not enough time in the day. Here's one for aquarocket!**

**Prompt: Living in the moment by Jason Mraz**

**I don't own Young Justice or living in the moment by Jason Mraz!**

**_I let my past go past now I'm having more_**_**fun**_

Kaldur looked sadly at the picture of him, Garth, and Tula as children. He had been living with the team for awhile now, and the pain from being rejected by Tula had faded. Sometimes it still rose up and reared its ugly face again though, this was one of those times. He still remembered the first time he met her.

_"Hurry up Kaldur! You'll be late for sorcery training, new pupils are joining today!" Queen Mera scolded him. He smiled softly before bowing slightly._

_"Apologies my Queen, I'll hurry to the appointed place." It's nice to know that even though he was an orphan, the Queen and King were both so nice to him. As he hurried along the outer wall of the castle, a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see a girl, about his age, with neon red hair in a pixie cut scowling at him. _

_"What are _you _doing sneaking around the kings castle huh?! Are you some sort of spy? Are you armed?!" At this she gave a small squeal and hurried away from him._

_"Wait!" He called back to her, but she had already disappeared. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he swam quickly to the building used for training. There among the rest of the new pupils, was the fire headed girl. She gasped before yelling out to the teacher,_

_"That guy is dangerous! He's a spy to assassinate the king!" Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. _

_"What are you talking about?" Said a fish-boy named L'gann. "That's Kaldur-am, he is one of the best apprentices here!" The girl blushed almost as red as her hair. She mumbled something about lurking around the castle before the teacher continued what he had been saying._

It wasn't the most _romantic_ meeting, but it defined their whole friendship. Of course, he needed to explain himself to the girl, not to mention she was really pretty. So he went to talk to her again, and it just went on from there. He was even the one to introduce her to Garth. Looking back, even as kids,_ Garth_ was the one she always was staring at. _Garth_ was the one she offered to go get drinks for. _Garth_ was the one who she favored. How could he have been so naive! If only-

"Um, Aqualad?" The uncertain voice of their newest team member floated in through his earpiece. "I was wondering if you had time to come for a swim with me? I'm the only one that hasn't been to the beach yet..." She trained off. He thought for a moment. Raquel was very nice, and pretty too. Maybe it _was_ time for him to have some fun.

"I'll meet you there in a minute, and please, call me Kaldur." As he got up to get ready, he set the picture of him and his friends down on the desk. It was time for what happened in the past to stay in the past.

**This felt... good to write. But now looking it over it's kinda lacking in Raquel/Kaldur interaction. Oh well, I needed to write one like this before I could get to the fluff :) REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So glad you liked my last update :) here's the next one, this is for To lazy log in, thanks for the great idea! This is for chalant, based about a few days after the new years kiss. Here we go!**

**Prompt:Tickle fights**

**The day I own Young Justice is the day that Nightwing proposes :)**

It was a few days since their new years kiss, and Zatanna was still in disbelief. _I can't believe I'm actually dating Robin, the boy wonder himself!_ She thought to herself. A part of her, albeit a small part, was a little glad that her dad wasn't around to see it. No matter how much she missed him, Robin would be six feet under right now if her dad had witnessed what had happened. As she started thinking of her dad though, it just made her more sad about what he did. So when training time rolled around that afternoon, she was a moping mess.

"Alright! We're only going to spar for a little today, to keep you all on your toes. You all did excellent when fighting the league, so you're free to go once you've finished your matches. I want Artemis against Kaldur, Raquel against Conner, and M'gann against Wally." Called Black Canary. "Robin, you help Zatanna since she is still behind in hand to hand." Even if I was sad, I couldn't help but smile. Canary had taken pains to separate all the couples, yet me and Robin still got paired. As everyone else got started, I walked up to Robin.

"Hey Zee. You ready to get whelmed?" He said to me. I gave him a small smile.

"Sure... let's go!" I tried to sound pumped, but from the look on his face I could see that I was failing.

"...Are you sure you're ok? You know you can always talk to me 'tanna..." I blushed before shaking off thoughts of my father.

"I know. Let's get started alright?" I gave him a shy smile. Despite the fact we are together now, I still can't get used to his affection. As we both got into sparing position, I knew I would have to focus. Even if Robin is going easy on me, it's still a difficult fight. As we slowly circled each other, I went for a sweep kick, which he dodged by jumping. He then went for a jab to my stomach which I deflected. We continued this seemingly well choreographed dance of swing, dodge, jump. But eventually one of us would slip up, and, of course I'm the one to slip up. I over shot on a punch and was unable to pull back, Robin jumped up to dodge, so I'm expecting him to either kick my back or land on me, but the hit never comes. Instead he lands beside me and swiftly catches me before I hit the ground.

"You okay?" I nod and he gives me a mischievous smirk. "Not for long!" He tackles me to the ground and started tickling my sides and my feet mercilessly. I erupted in laughter.

"Robin! S-s-stop it!" I yelled as he just continued to tickle me. I laughed until I started crying, and then he stopped.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry Zee I didn't mean to hurt you..." I gave him a half hearted glare as I wiped away my tears.

"...You're going to get it now boy blunder!" I was the one to tackle him now as he started to laugh. As I kept tickling him, I gathered valuable information. Who knew Robin would be so ticklish right by his abs? Not that I was checking them out or anything. As I let him surface for breath, we're both cracking up. I take a look around to see everyone has stopped to stare at us. I look at Robin who gives me a small smile.

"Well, if they're looking for a show..." He leaned over and kissed me, and my mind went blissfully blank. When we broke apart, I stared at him for a second, and we both broke out into giggles. Everyone else just seemed to pass it off as immaturity and left, but, Robin and I are having too much fun to even get up. When we stop laughing, maybe for good this time, Robin gives me a small grin.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about Zee?" I think back for a minute, and I can't remember.

"I forget... Maybe I'll remember later." I say to him. Whatever it was, I'll think of it eventually. He smiles at me again.

"Well remember, I'm always here." And he will be. Robin will always be there for me.

**Fluffy! Make sure you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while! I haven't had enough time to really sit down and write... this one is for grayqueen. Great idea! Zatanna and Dick are about 21-22 I think.**

**Prompt:Zatanna as a villain with Nightwing coming to stop her**

**Zatanna POV**

The earth left my feet again as I hopped from rooftop to rooftop bringing me closer to my target. It's a lot easier to move as black magic, in my new costume. Once I reached the Gotham museum of science, I stopped. Something felt off, like someone was watching me. After doing a quick sweep of the area, I verified that it was only me on the roof before I continued. "teg em ni" The simple spell had amazing results. As I slowly sank through the roof I heard the faintest of footsteps, a sound that I could identify anywhere. Right as I hit the ground a pair of handcuffs snapped behind my wrists. "Nightwing, so good to see you again." I said sarcastically. I didn't have time for this, where was the device!

"'Tanna." He said nonchalantly. I gave a slight growl under my breath.

"You don't have the right to use that name anymore." He raised an eyebrow on me.

"_I don't have the right_? Zee, you're the one that went bad."

"You weren't getting anywhere with my father! It's not right, I have to get him out of there." Dick sighed.

"He made his choice Zee, he wouldn't have wanted this for you." How dare he! Doesn't he know I feel horrible enough as it is?

"Thanks to me, we may never know. Just leave me alone and let me get what I came here for." I quickly picked the lock on the handcuffs and dodged his tackle for me. Slipping out of the room, I ran in a mad dash looking for the transportation device that would take me to . There! Just as I was reaching for the handle, Dick got me in a side tackle.

"How could you do this Zatanna! How could you leave us... leave me." The desperation in his voice was plain as day to me. It broke my heart.

"I-I didn't want to Dick. My dad..."

"We'll find a way to bring him back, together. Please Zee, no more stealing. What were you even doing?" I took a shaky breath before looking into his eyes.

"I'm strong enough now, I can do it. I-"

"Could become Nabu's host? You know I won't let you do that 'tanna."

"I know! And that's exactly why I left! I love you so much Richard Grayson, but you don't understand..." I slipped out of his grasp and turned to face away from him. My hands clenched into fists, I kept repeating to myself. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry..._ And he came and gave me a hug from behind.

"Then help me understand Zee, because I can't lose you... not again. Please." And I want to. I want to go home to our little apartment and see Artemis and Megan and Wally and Connor and Kaldur. I want to go and say happy birthday to Karen, it was yesterday. I want to go and be with Dick, be anywhere but here. I turned around to face him and looked directly into the whites of his mask before squeezing my eyes shut and kissing him with every emotion I've had since I left. And he kissed back too, it felt so right. As we broke apart my resolve crumbled.

"I was planning to knock you out and leave just then." I informed him. He gave me a soft smile.

"So what changed your mind?" I gave him the smallest of smirks, mirroring one boy wonder not too long ago.

"You've always been a great kisser." As we both leaned in for another kiss, I knew that this would be hard. Trust would have to be regained, and I would still fight to free my father. At least now I know, good or bad, I'll always have the love of my life, my bird boy to look out for me and help me find the right path.


End file.
